Journals of Teenage Women
by LAURELxANGELAsaysss
Summary: read the journals and the lives of lena, bridget, tibby, and carmen after their first year of collage...angela feel free to jazz it up
1. Chapter 1

**Dear journal, **

**Hi I'm Carmen. I was given this journal from my mother. She said that she and her other friends were given these journals to write about their lives. These others friends I'm talking about are my best friends' mothers. Our mothers met at pregnancy aerobics class. My best friends and I were born within the same week. **

**Hm, I really don't think there is anything special about me. I'm an average girl, who studies hard, loves tennis, loves her best friends, and only lives with a mother. I see my father once in a while and I also see my step-family. I mean I guess I'm happy that my dad found a loving family for him but I just miss the way we used to be. I mean I know my parents were in love. Love was always in their vocabulary. I just never understood why love just ended between them.**

**I don't understand love. I mean the kind of love you see in the movies remains in the movies. The kind of love that exists in the real world isn't even real. Nobody seems to know the meaning of love. They think it's true love because both the girl and boy are hot. All you here from the girl is "oh my god, isn't he just so cute?" You never hear her saying how smart and creative he is. Well that may be because he has the IQ and the creativity of a cereal box. **

**Have I ever found love? Maybe in Pre-K when Johnny Havens shared his lunch with me when I dropped my lunch in the sand box. We became best friends since until he moved to Vancouver. Wow, love seems to come and go in my case. I realized maybe I'm just going to rule a convent and become a nun. I don't know. It's just like I can't do anything about it. **

**That's why I have best friends I can lean on. My best friends know how to make me happy with myself when I can't be happy. They cheer me up when I can't cheer myself up. It's like your sunshine in a tornado. You feel like there's no way, but it shows up. **

**Enough of that because I'm getting tired. Well journal, good night and we'll have the meeting of tomorrow. **

**Love, **

**Carmen**


	2. Bridget

Dear, um, you, I guess. I don't really know. Alice gave these journals to me and Tib a few weeks ago, saying that the original Septembers kept journals, and said they wanted their kids to write also. I'm not really sure why they waited until we were 17, but anyway. My name is Bridget Vreel-.

Bridget set her pen down at the edge of her notebook. She hated writing in journals. She and Lena had tried it once when they were 12. Lena had done fine, and kept it up for at least a year, but Bee had to stop after two days. She just stopped then, because she felt constricted, like she needed to move. She was feeling this way right now. Before going outside, she opened the obviously old book to the front cover and stroked the message scrawled there.

_My darling Bridget,_

This journal is a remembrance of the ones me, Ari, Alice, and Christina kept from when we were 16 to this day. Hopefully we will still be keeping them when you read this! As I am writing this, you and Perry are happily playing in his playpen. I know it won't stay like that for long, so I'll have to finish this message. I love you, my dear bumble Bee, and I will be glad to show you my journal when you ask.

Your caring mother,

Marcy

Bridget looked around for Lena. Bee was staying in her dormitory for a few weeks until Greta's floors were done. Her collage un-encouraged staying there over the summer, and there was nothing to do around there. Bee didn't want to go home, because there wasn't anything there. Perry had moved to New Hampshire for collage (even though she was really happy about his getting out of the house. Her dad was taking a class for his job in Kansas, and Greta was getting her carpet taken out and replaced with wood. Lenny's place seemed like the busiest place to stay, and added bonus: Tibby would be visiting soon.

"Lenny?" Bridget called, walking through the small dorm.

"Beezy?" Lena called back from the small kitchenette. Although the space was tight, Lena had her own personal mini-kitchen, and bathroom, complete with grimy shower.

Bridget walked in the kitchen, and said, "Are their any soccer teams that play around here?"

"I knew you were going to ask that. In fact, my friend Angela is coming to bring you. She plays soccer with the neighborhood team around the corner. They have practice in 15 minutes. Which gives you time to taste this new recipe Loretta gave me."

"Loretta as in the Rollins' housekeeper?" Bridget said, walking over to Lena's big bowl of green mush. It didn't look very appetizing, but Bridget stuck a spoon in anyway.

"Yup. As soon as she heard I had to cook for myself, she copied out all of her favorite recipes, and mailed them to me."

Bridget smiled, remembering Loretta, the Rollins' aging but caring housekeeper. She shoved the spoon of green mush in her mouth while going to answer the ringing doorbell.

Opening the door, she saw a girl a little shorter than Lena, with jet black down about 2 inches below her shoulders. She had an Asian look to her. "Hi! I'm Angela!" she said in a chirpy, slightly annoying voice.

Bee wasn't really in the mood for chirpy. "I'm Bridget."

Lena came up behind Bridget and said, "Hey, Angie! Bridget, did you like that dip?"

"Actually, yeah, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. What is it?"

"I have no idea. It didn't have a title. What do you want to call it?"

"The Vreelandkaligaris spectacular thing."

Lena and Bridget went into a laughing fit, leaving Angela smiling cheerfully at the door.

Lena invited Angela in to try the 'Vreelandkaligaris Spectacular thing'.

'Soccer can wait a few minutes.' Bee thought, following her hopefully new friend into the small kitchen.


End file.
